


10 Times - Busted

by TheGrimLlama



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrimLlama/pseuds/TheGrimLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't hiding their relationship.  Not really anyway...</p><p>Beca and Chloe think they're sneaky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mitchell's

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's more fluff. But it seems that this is what I excel at so suffer all you angst lovers!

They weren’t hiding their relationship.  Not really, anyway.  Chloe couldn’t even pinpoint the moment that it shifted from friends to more.  One day they weren’t kissing, then it graduated to a kiss on the cheek here and there, then to full on necking whenever they could get time alone. 

They fully intended on telling their friends and family.  Sneaking around was just fun, and Beca honestly hated the idea of a big announcement.  So it continued.  They were best friends, roommates ( _cough* yeah, roommates_ ) and they pretty much did everything together.  Which is probably why no one was surprised when Beca invited Chloe to Easter brunch with her father and the step monster.

Beca decided to make a weekend out of it.  She and Chloe would fly out of LAX on Thursday night, then spend the weekend holed up in a hotel room until they had to drive to her dad’s house on the Sunday morning.  The plan was foolproof.  Was.

  “Dad… No!  It’s fine, you… Chloe says she doesn’t want to inconvenience you and Sheila…”

Chloe could see Beca getting frustrated with the conversation.  _Sure, blame the tag along best friend_ , Chloe thought.  Beca must have caught the smirk and threw the crust of her toast across the breakfast bar before hitting the speaker button on the phone.

  _”Beca, it really won’t be that big of a hassle.  You and Chloe are more than welcome to stay in your old room.  I don’t want you having to pay for a hotel at this time of the year.  You know they put the prices up on holidays.”_

Beca rolled her eyes, “Dad, you realise that cash flow is not an issue here, right?”  It sounded cocky, but since Beca had scored a pretty decent gig with one of LA’s premier production studios, the statement was valid.

_“Yes, Beca, I understand.  But we invited you so that you’d be able to spend quality time with us.  Sheila’s parents are flying in from Quebec on Wednesday because they want to see you again.”_

Beca groaned, “Dad, why?  I thought you said it was just a family brunch?”

 _“I did, and then you told me that you were flying in on Thursday and not Saturday.”_ Mistake number one, Beca thought bitterly. _“Come on, Beca!  It’ll be fun!”_ Chloe giggled at the hopeful tone in Dr Mitchell’s voice.  Mistake number two.  _“Oh! Is Chloe there?”_

Beca gave Chloe a pointed glance and gestured at the phone, “Yeah, how’s it going Dr Mitchell?”

_“How many times do I have to ask you to call me Warren, Chloe?  Maybe you can talk some sense into that best friend of yours. She’s turning down free accommodation because she’s stubborn.”_

  “I heard.  But you know how Beca is.  Once she has an idea in her head, she very rarely changes her mind,” Chloe said. 

  _“I think she’s worried about the rooming arrangements mostly.”_  Beca started waving her arms around, silently begging Chloe to end the conversation.

  “Oh?  She hadn’t actually mentioned any of that.  Just that you offered us room,” Chloe grinned as Beca began taping her head against the counter.  Mistake number three?  Giving Chloe the phone. Shit.

  _“Oh, well, Sheila’s parents are flying in as well.  Sheila mentioned that Becs was coming for Easter so they decided that they’d fly in to see her as well.  So the plan is slightly different.  We can organise a trundle bed for Becs old room if you’re worried about sharing.”_ Beca watched the smirk bloom on Chloe’s face.  It was unnerving.  She was up to no good. 

  “Don’t go to any extra trouble just for us.  I have no problem with sharing a mattress for a few days.  She’s tiny,” Chloe said, winking at Beca. 

  _“Well, I’m glad you’ve seen reason, Chloe.  This way we can make a weekend of it, instead of only seeing the brat for half a day…”_

  “I heard that!” Beca added loudly. 

  _“It’s settled, Beca.  I’ll pick the two of you up on Thursday.  I have a lecture to give in an hour, so I’ll have to let you go.  See you girls Thursday.”_

  “Bye Dr Mitchell.”

  “Bye Dad,” Beca hung up the phone and glared at her girlfriend who was leaning innocently against the kitchen bench.  “You are a traitor.  There will be swift and severe punishment for this betrayal.”

Chloe scoffed, “What are you gonna do? Withhold sex?  We both know you have next to no self-control…”

Beca thought for a moment, Chloe did have a point.  Maybe playing the romance card would work.  “I thought the whole point of getting the hotel room was so we could have a romantic weekend with no interruptions…” 

  “Come on, Becs.  I love you, but you are the romantic equivalent of a sea sponge.  It was so you wouldn’t have to spend more than four hours with your dad.  Who, might I add, is actually a really nice guy.  I happen to like your family, so guess what?  We are staying with your dad and Sheila.”

  “You’re going to pay for this, Beale…”

  “Better than paying for the hotel,” she answered smugly.

 

The week passed by uneventfully, Beca leaving it until ten pm on Wednesday night to pack her weekender and failing to dish out whatever _swift and severe_ punishment was supposed to befall Chloe during the week.  It wasn’t until the plane was halfway to Atlanta that Beca even brought up the topic of their accommodation.  

  “So… I figure you should probably know something…”

Chloe watched Beca suspiciously, she was far too nervous.  “What did you do?”

Beca’s left hand began to tap, a sure sign that she was nervous, “It’s more of a _What-didn’t-I-do_ type thing…”

  “Beca…”

  “So you know how we decided to wait to tell our parents about us and the whole _Yeah-we’re-kinda-together_ thing?”

Chloe stared Beca down, she knew where this conversation was heading, “Let me guess…  You forgot to actually tell them after I specifically asked you to make sure it wasn’t a problem for them.”

  “Yes.”

Chloe’s shoulders slumped, “You’re the worst, Becs!  What if Sheila’s parents have some underlying homophobic beliefs that have never been brought up because they think you’re straight?”

  “Then it’s a good thing that I have the hotel on speed dial?  Chlo, it’s not a big deal ok?  Just roll with it.  We’ll just keep the PDA’s to the bedroom.  It’s not like anyone else knows yet.”  Beca took Chloe’s hand and threaded their fingers together.  “I guess I was worried that if they had a problem, one of us would be banished to the couch.  And you know I don’t sleep well on couches.”

Chloe smiled, “Sneaking around isn’t exactly new to us, I guess.  We’ll be fine.”

 

Chloe was right.  They were so adept at hiding their relationship that no one was any the wiser.  Well, almost no one.  Chloe was certain that Sheila had a good idea of what her step daughter was hiding, and it became apparent when Chloe offered to help with brunch while Beca, Warren and Sheila’s parents sat out on the back patio. 

  “So how long has this been going on?” Sheila asked with a smirk. 

Chloe fumbled with the pear she’d been peeling in the sink, _Great sneaking skills, idiot._ “Going on?  Beca and I have pretty much been inseparable since her freshman year.  She’s a great friend.”

If anything, the infernal smirk grew, _damn it Chloe, pick up your game._ “Yeah she told us that, she was thrilled when you got the teaching position in LA.  I don’t think I’ve ever heard her that excited.  It must be nice having such a _close friendship_.”

 _Tread carefully, Chloe,_ she thought.  She could see Beca glancing through the window, a worried look on her face.  Chloe smiled, reassuring both Beca and herself that she could, in fact, handle the interrogation.  “Yeah, we really bonded over our mutual love of music.”

  “She does love her _music_ ,” Sheila said, not looking up from the berries that she was stewing.  Chloe felt her cheeks heat up, there was no way that they’d been caught.  Beca had been so careful.  “So, Chloe, any boyfriends on the cards?  A pretty girl like you should be beating the off with a stick…”

And there it was, the obvious yet subtle request for the status of Chloe’s sexuality.  Well played, Sheila.  Well played.  “I’m really just focussing on my career right now.  I don’t know if Becs mentioned it, but I teach music at a private school fairly close to the apartment.  I also hold workshops at the local homeless shelter once a fortnight for kids who’ve been kicked out of home.  That keeps me fairly busy.”

  “I had actually heard that.  It’s wonderful, what you do for those kids.  Becs is so proud of you.  Can you just quarter the pears and pop them on the roasting tray?  Beca has never been able to cook this dish…”

Chloe chuckled, “She’s pretty useless in the kitchen.  I’ve pretty much banned her from ours after the last time she tried to make pancakes…”

  “Pancakes, huh?”

Chloe felt a prickle on the back of her neck, danger flags were popping up everywhere at Sheila’s tone.  “Yeah, I’d had a rough week at work and Bec’s thought it’d be a nice gesture… Until she set the bench on fire.”

  “Mm-hm.”

  “You sounded surprised that she’d make pancakes…”

Sheila let out a laugh, almost as if she’d been waiting for the query, “Pancakes aren’t really a thing in this house unless the night before was… Well, they’re not something that Beca would make for just anyone, if you know what I mean.”  Sheila leant against the counter, one arm crossed, the other casually stirring the coulis in the saucepan.  Chloe lifted the tray into the oven and quickly washed her hands.  There was no way she was getting out of this without a confession.

  “Do you mind if I quickly jump in the shower while those are in the oven?”

Chloe cringed at the triumphant grin on Sheila’s face, “Sure, Chloe.  I’ll send Beca up to grab you when it’s ready.” 

 

_Shit._


	2. Jesse and Aubrey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill: I get reviews, I write faster :P Also, follow me on Tumblr for updates!

 

After the debacle that was Easter brunch with the Mitchell’s, Beca and Chloe decided to play their cards a little closer to their chests.  Beca was certain that after she was outed by her “scheming step-monster” at the dinner table, she couldn’t handle any more questions or jibes about their relationship.  Chloe was certain that Beca had just hated the “I told you so” look that Dr Mitchell had shared with Sheila before a remarkably unsubtle cash exchange took place under the table.

Two weeks later saw Beca and Chloe getting ready for their monthly dinner with Jesse and Aubrey.  Chloe and Aubrey had decided shortly after Aubrey and Jesse began dating that they should have a monthly dinner, each month, one pair would choose the restaurant, and the other would choose the evenings activity. 

Tonight’s plan was looking quite interesting.  From what Aubrey had mentioned through text messages this week, she and Jesse had some news to break to the girls.  Upon hearing this, Chloe had made the mistake of letting Beca book the activity for the night and had just been informed that they would be going mini golfing.  If there was one thing Aubrey hated, it was golf.

  “Seriously Beca, were you even thinking?”

Beca smirked at Chloe from behind the shower curtain, “I was thinking that it’s about time I got Aubrey back for the last few months of movie nights.  Has she told you where they’ve picked for dinner yet?”

  “Not yet,” Chloe said, putting the finishing touches on her make up. 

  “Can you hand me that towel?  You’d better hope it’s someplace better than the last place she chose.”  Chloe held the towel just out of arms reach, trying to coax Beca out of the shower and onto the bathmat.  “There are two problems here, Chlo.  First, we don’t have time for all of this.  Secondly, do you not remember the fiasco at Arden?”

Chloe giggled, “If you mean you complaining during the entire meal and then making Jesse pull into Taco bell at midnight because you were starving, then yes.  I do remember.  Quite vividly actually.”

   “Chloe, it’s so frigging cold!  Fine!” Beca stepped out of the shower and quickly wrapped the towel around her body.  “So have you told Aubrey yet?”

Chloe shrugged, “Never came up.  Jesse?”

  “We don’t really go into that type of stuff…” Beca halted her speech as Chloe’s phone rang.

 “Hey Bree, you’re on speaker!”

  “Sup, she-demon!”

_“Ugh, Beca! Do us a favour and grow the fuck up,”_ came the reply, “ _Anyway, Jesse picked some little Italian place near your apartment…  Casa Mia?”_

Beca glanced at Chloe, Casa Mia was a regular date spot for them.  “Uh… ok?  Um, so Bree… We kinda…”

Chloe slapped a hand across Beca’s mouth, effectively silencing her, “Gotta go, Bree! See you tonight!”  She hung the phone up before Beca could end the conversation.

  “Uh, dude! That was rude!”

Chloe quirked her eyebrow at Beca, “Uh, _dude_ , I’ll make up for it later and Aubrey texted me on Monday morning saying that they had news to break.  If Jesse has proposed and we ruin the announcement by _coming clean_ , I will be so effing pissed.”

Beca rolled her eyes, “I can’t believe you haven’t told her yet!  How did you keep your mouth shut this long?”  _Uh-oh,_ Beca thought seeing Chloe’s eyes darken slightly.

  “What is that supposed to mean, Mitchell?”

  “Just that you and Bree are so close that I figured you’d have let slip by now?” _Three. Two. One. Phew…_

  “Nice save, babe.”

  “Thanks.”

***

 

Beca’s nerves were on high by the time they arrived at the restaurant.  Chloe had spent the entire cab ride over drilling the importance of not ruining Bree and Jesse’s announcement by spilling the beans.  Beca was determined not to screw up the plan, even going so far as to walking up to their waitress, a lovely girl named Imogen, and asking her to tell the staff not to bring up her and Chloe’s previous outings.  Imogen had giggled at first, asking how on earth their friends hadn’t guessed yet.  Beca’s confirmation that she and Chloe had danced around their relationship for nearly seven years, gave Imogen her answer fairly quickly.

By the time Beca returned to the table, Imogen was handing the other three wine lists.  She winked at Beca as she sat, sending the Beca into a blushing spluttering mess.

  “You ok there, Mitch?” Chloe asked sending Imogen an impish glance.

  “Fine, just... Fine… Think I’m just gonna go with the usual,” she said, glancing up at Imogen. 

Imogen stared her down, “You kinda have to tell me what the usual is, hon.”

Chloe started coughing behind Beca, which sounded suspiciously like she was covering a laugh.

  “Oh, um… Just a cider, thanks… Sorry…”  She looked down and waited for the onslaught once her companions had ordered their drinks.

Imogen collected the wine lists and then placed a hand on Beca’s shoulder, “First round is on the house, guys.”

She left.  Chloe, who had been trying to hide her laughter, finally lost it, her shoulders shaking as Aubrey and Jesse chuckled.  “God, Becs.  You made a bit of an impression on the waitress,” Chloe teased, having known Beca had intended to ask Imogen to act indifferent.  Imogen returned and placed their drinks in the respective places, adding an extra smirk at Beca. 

_Remind me not to tip her,_ Beca thought.

Meanwhile Chloe was thinking the exact opposite, _I am so doubling her tip._

  “You should look into that.” Jesse answered, high fiving Chloe from across the booth.

Aubrey thankfully took a moment to come to Beca’s rescue, “Come on, you two.  She’s clearly embarrassed.” 

  “Thank you, Aubrey…”

  “I’m getting her number,” Aubrey said, she stood, a wicked grin aimed at Beca. 

Chloe was still too busy laughing to notice the glint that flashed from Aubrey’s hand.  Beca grabbed Aubrey’s arm, “Dude!  Stop trying to prolong the inevitable and give Chloe something to swoon over already!”

Jesse pulled Aubrey back slightly, “Yeah, Bree.  I’m surprised you lasted this long…”

Chloe sobered fairly quickly, her eyes flicking to Aubrey’s left hand, “No way!  Oh my god! Bree!”

Aubrey laughed, “He asked on Sunday night.  I said yes!”  Chloe leaned over and hugged Aubrey, leaving Beca to high five Jesse.  “Chloe, I’m gonna need a maid of honour, obviously…”

  “And Becs, I know it’s not traditional or anything, but you’re my best friend, so will you be my best dude?”

  “Best dude?  Really Jesse?” Beca said, looking over at Chloe and Aubrey, who were still hugging each other and gushing over Aubrey’s ring.

  “Well, I can’t call you my best man… I know for a fact…”

  “Dude!” Beca said.  “Yeah, all right.  Have you guys set a date yet?”

Aubrey sat back down and looked at Jesse, “Well, we talked and Jesse is going to Australia for work in August so… We’re thinking a July wedding.  That gives us three months to get everything ready…”

  “You had to do it right in the middle of wedding season didn’t you, Bree?” Chloe said with a sigh.  Beca did a double take, “There’s a wedding season?”

Bree and Chloe looked at Beca with twin glares, “Aca-scuse me?”

  “I hate it when you two do that… It makes me really uncomfortable… and I feel stupid.  Why have you never mentioned this _wedding season_ thing?” Beca directed at Chloe. 

Chloe’s glare was replaced so suddenly with a smirk that Beca almost thought she’d imagined it.  She certainly hadn’t imagined the pain shooting through her ankle from Chloe’s well aimed kick.  “When have we ever discussed weddings?  Seriously Beca… Unless… Dude, I think you’ve missed the timeframe for this year’s season.  But hey, it gives you time to get to know the waitress before you pop the question.”

Beca raised an eyebrow, “Really?”

Aubrey had watched the exchange with interest.  Much like Beca, she’d noticed Chloe’s glare and the frown on Beca’s face that coincided with the small thud from under the table.  These aca-bitches were hiding something.  Time to pry.  “Speaking of weddings.  I was just thinking, Becs, if you’re going to be _Best Dude (“That’s not a thing!”)_ you’re going to have to open the dancing with Chloe during our first dance.  That’s not going to be a problem is it?”

Chloe’s shoulders visibly dropped, _she knows._   Beca shrugged, “No problem.  It won’t be the first time we’ve danced together in public, right Chlo?”

  “Yeah, totes.”  Chloe looked over at Aubrey who was still fixated on Beca’s face.  Jesse had clearly picked up on something as well.  He’d leaned into Aubrey as if he was trying to see what she was seeing. 

There was an awkward silence.  Chloe glanced at Beca who shrugged. 

  “No fucking way!”  The three women turned to Jesse, who’d covered his mouth after the outburst.

  “Jesse!” Aubrey warned.

  “I’m sorry Bree, but did you know about this?”

Beca sighed and tried to salvage the situation, “Know about what Jesse?”

Chloe groaned at the flimsy innocent act that Beca had tried to employ, “Babe that sounded pathetic even to me.” 

Beca grinned sheepishly, “What happened to not stealing their thunder?”

  “What happened to keeping your cool? What happened to subtlety, Beca?” Chloe retorted.

  “Seriously Chloe?  How long has this been going on?  More importantly, why didn’t I know?” Aubrey asked, grinning.

The girls exchanged a glance before answering, bracing themselves for Aubrey’s onslaught.

 

  “Two fucking years!?”


	3. CR and Stacie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, you guys and your reviews <3 There were a few queries that I was intending on clearing up over the next few chapters so if something doesn't add up, be patient ;)

****

**_One new message:_ **

**_Chlo-Bear:_ ** _Babe, heads up CR and Stacie are coming around this afternoon to talk Aubrey’s bridal shower._

Beca sighed.  She was hoping to just get home and curl up on the couch with Chloe, some Netflix and a pizza.  Her work week had been hellish.  Three new artists had signed on to the label and all three were demanding Beca in full capacity so she’d spent almost all day in contract talks with various lawyers and management professionals.  Her last meeting was almost ready to wrap up, thankfully she’d managed to talk the artist into giving her a little leeway for the other five artists currently on her books. 

She packed away her headphones and laptop as well as the few bits and pieces of portable recording equipment that she kept on her at all times, just in case inspiration struck.  She said her _see-you-tomorrows_ to her colleagues and quickly raced to her car, ready to make the forty-five minute drive.  She connected her phone to the Bluetooth and dialled Chloe’s phone number.  The loud ringing blasting through the speakers as she entered the motorway. 

  _“Hey!  How was work?”_

Beca grinned, “Big news.  You?”

_“The kids are almost ready for regionals with that awesome set you made. Thanks for that by the way.”_

Beca frowned, Chloe was being unusually blasé, “They’re there already aren’t they?”

_“Yeah, not long.  Can you stop off and grab some pastries and coffee?  We have a big night.”_

  “Sure babe, CR still drinking her coffee eskimo style?”

_“Uh-huh, see you soon.”_

 

After stopping at their regular coffee shop for supplies, Beca arrived home, somehow managing to unlock the apartment door one handed whilst balancing four coffees and a bagful of food. 

  “Chlo?” 

  “Lounge room, Becs!” comes the giggly reply.

Beca kicks the door shut with her heel and leaves her laptop case by the dining table.  Cynthia Rose was sprawled across the armchair, while Stacie and Chloe were flicking though a pile of magazines.

  “Hey, B!” Cynthia Rose called from the armchair.  Beca placed the cup holder on the table removing her latte and CR’s iced mocha, “I’m so glad you’re here.”

  “What’s happening here?” she asked motioning to Chloe and Stacie, who were still giggling at one of the magazines. 

  “Well, it started as a plan for Aubrey’s Bridal Shower slash Hen night. It’s ended with Chloe planning a wedding to a fiction boyfriend…”

Unfortunately for Beca, she had chosen that exact moment to sip her latte, resulting in a rather undignified coughing fit. 

The choking obviously caught the attention of the two girls on the floor, who looked up, twin expressions of worry clouding their features. 

  “You ok, Beca?” Chloe asked, she looked at CR, trying to discern what had caused the choking, but just saw curious expression, that honestly made her feel slightly uncomfortable. 

  “She’s fine.  I was just telling her how you and Stacie had gotten a little _side tracked._ ”

Chloe glanced sheepishly at Beca, “Well, technically we did start planning the Bridal shower… And then we started wondering about themes and stuff… Not that I’m worried about… Themes and stuff…  Just… Aubrey is a control freak.”

Beca chuckled, “Yeah she is.  I’m gonna go and grab some plates for those pastries.”  Chloe followed after Beca, claiming that she was due for a bathroom break. 

 

The look CR was giving the lounge room door was enough to make Stacie query the statement. 

Stacie waited until she could hear Beca opening the cupboards before speaking, “What?”

  “Little rainbow flags poppin’ up everywhere right now,” CR answered with a wriggle of her eyebrows.

Stacie scoffed, “You don’t think Beca finally got her head out of her ass and did something about that massive toner of hers, do you?”

Cynthia Rose shrugged, “All I’m saying is that there is decidedly less UST in this room than the last time we were all together…”

  “Well, I did get laid last night…”

  “Gross Stacie!  Did not need that image,” Beca said, returning to the room.  She placed the plate on the table and watched the other two women reach across, neither taking their eyes of Beca.

  “It’s not a bad image,” CR said with a wink. 

Beca blushed spectacularly, “Dude…”

Chloe returned just in time to see Beca trying to shake the image out of her head, “What are you doing?”

  “Stacie got laid last night and felt the need to share.”

Chloe high fived Stacie on the way past and grabbed a pastry from the table, “Don’t think I didn’t see you doing the Walk of Shame this morning, Mitchell.”

Beca’s jaw dropped, “What the fuck, Chlo?” 

A simultaneous _ooh!_ sounded from CR and Stacie, Chloe smirked.  “I’m just saying, sex is perfectly natural and there is nothing to be ashamed of.  So quit being such a prude, especially when I have to hear about your escapades every night…”

 

_She’s fucking playing me,_ Beca thought.  Chloe was deliberately trying to slip her up now.  Maybe it was a matter of pride considering Chloe basically gave them away to both Beca’s dad and Sheila, and Jesse and Aubrey.  _Two could play at this game._   “What do you mean _about_?  Last night you were complaining about actually hearing it rather than hearing about it.  Which kinda makes me wonder whether or not I was actually hearing things when David Guetta started playing through the rather thin walls of this apartment.”

Beca watched Chloe chew her lip slightly, she hid her embarrassment far more successfully than Beca did, “Stop bringing tramps home and David Guetta wouldn’t be a problem.”

Stacy and CR were engrossed in the conversation, neither daring to move in case they missed some integral piece of information.  Beca and Chloe were usually quite closed up about anything sexual.

CR watched Beca process Chloe’s last statement and smirk triumphantly, “You know as well as I that there’s only ever been one tramp in my bed, Beale.”

Stacie looked at Cynthia Rose, her jaw dropping.  The sexual tension in the room had just risen by enough to make Stacie consider calling one of her many booty calls. Maybe CR was onto something. 

Chloe was sitting back, she had no comeback for that last statement, Beca knew it too.  _Damn it!_

  “How would I know that?  Who knows what you get up to when I visit my parents?”

  “Are we missing something here?” Stacie asked with a glance back at CR. 

Chloe and Beca finally acknowledged the other two women in the room, before casting an unspoken question into the room, _Should we?_

  “Kinda?” Chloe said with a grin back at Stacie.  Cynthia Rose sat up straight, waiting for the confirmation that she was correct.  Unfortunately for CR, Chloe had other ideas, “Well, Ms Mitchell here has been sneaking around with someone for quite some time now…”

  “Go on, Mitchell! Spill the beans!” Stacie said, bouncing up onto her knees.

Beca glared at Chloe, “To be fair, we only made it official about three months ago and before that it was just fun…”

  “Was it?” Chloe asked, quirking her eyebrow dangerously.

_Careful Beca,_ “Technically, there were feelings involved and technically we may have been having sex on a regular, drunken basis.  Maybe there was an element of what would happen if _the tramp (“Beca!”)_ and I came clean.  Don’t look at me like that, you dropped the “T” word first.”

  “That doesn’t mean you have permission to call _your girlfriend_ a tramp…”

  “Well Beale, that’s not what you said last night, soooo…. Oh dammit!”

Chloe threw her hands up in victory as CR and Stacie yelled in surprise.  “You two?” Stacie spat out, she turned to CR, “How did you know?”

  “Bitch, my Gay-dar has been pinging since B got home,” CR answered with a wink.

Beca crossed her arms at Chloe, who was now casually chewing on her croissant, “Is this it then?  We’re challenging each other until one of us blurts it out?”

  “Seemed like a good idea,” Chloe grinned, “They’re gonna find out sooner or later.”

  “If that’s the case, I’m still up by one point and we’re supposed to be visiting your parents this weekend.”

  “What?  You blew it at dinner the other night… Aubrey guessed because...”

Beca sighed, “Aubrey guessed because Jesse saw you kick me and swore in the middle of Casa Mia.”

Chloe glared, “Fine. Can we just not make a big deal out of this please?”

Beca smirked, “You started it.  Now, where were you ladies up to before Chloe started planning our wedding?”

  “Beca!”


	4. The Beales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in uploading. I've had a bit of a hectic week, but I've made this one extra long for you. This has definitely been my favourite chapter to date :)

Of all the days for Beca to be running late, it had to be today, Chloe thought as she rushed around the house trying to organise their overnight bags.  Beca had called moments earlier saying that she was leaving the studio _now,_ because there had been a drama between two of the artists that she was working with.  Apparently everything was smoothed over now, except for the fact that they were going to _miss_ their _fucking flight!_  Chloe double checked her bag and then made sure Beca had enough clothes for the two days that they were visiting her parents for, thankfully Beca had shoved everything that she’d be taking on top of the bag early this morning so all Chloe had to do when she got home from the school was fold them. 

  “Oi, Beale!  Have we got time for me to pack…” Beca had barely walked through the door when Chloe tossed the bag at her.

  “No!  We do not have time!  That cab has been there for ten fucking minutes Beca!”

Beca took a step backwards and decided to just bring her work bag with her, just in case.  Not in case of work, just in case Chloe had one of her meltdowns.  “I know, I’m sorry babe.  We’ll make the flight.  Come on.”

Beca somehow managed to grab all three bags and toss them into the trunk as Chloe slid into the back of the cab.  “So what happened?”

Beca chuckled, “I’m not supposed to talk about it.”

Chloe glared at Beca, “We nearly missed the flight to attend my mother’s birthday and you’re _not supposed to talk about it?_ ”

Chloe could see the conflict on Beca’s face, she knew something _big_ had to have gone down for that type of reaction.  Finally, Beca smirked, and beckoned Chloe closer. “You know how I signed three new artists last week?”  Chloe nodded, wondering why Beca was speaking so softly, she clearly didn’t want to be overheard.  “So, two of the artists… Both big name pop stars, right?  So they have this feud going…”  Chloe squeaked, surely she wasn’t talking about who Chloe thought she was talking about.  “Anyway, so one artist stopped by today to drop off a flash drive full of sound clips and ideas for her new album, because I’d mentioned that I work better with vocal instruction… _Stop snickering, that’s not what I meant, pervert…_ Anyway, off point, so we stopped to have a bit of a chat about layering and stuff… and I’d forgotten that this other artist was in the booth with Luke recording her new single.  So she’s walked out on Luke when he’d said that I’d taken a coffee break, and has seen me in the office with a cup of coffee and the other artist and there was a huge drama… _today is MY day!  YOU said that there’d be no interruptions_ … blah blah blah… This woman is the definition of diva… seriously.  So the woman who dropped off the flash drive started to stick up for me, but then it turned into a scene for the Days of our Lives or something!  It was like I was cheating on the other one!  Seriously!  That is what it sounded like…”

Chloe had managed to keep a relatively straight face for most of the story, “So you had two incredibly sexy popstars arguing over you?”

  “Yes… Not like that, dude,” Beca said, “Luke came in and managed to diffuse the situation, so I still get to work on both of their albums.  I just had to ask Ta… Ask one of them to email or call me when she has ideas.  She was so apologetic and it wasn’t even her fault.”

Chloe nudged Beca with her elbow as she exited the cab, “Should I be worried?”

  “Honestly?  I’m not really into blondes…”

***

 

They were met at the airport by Chloe’s older brother, Chris and his wife Rachel.  Beca had met Chris twice before, once at her and Chloe’s graduation and then again at his wedding.  He was practically a male carbon copy of his sister, only taller.  It was ridiculous how one family could have two children who were so perfectly happy and well rounded.  _Maybe I should leave the parenting to Chloe,_ Beca thought as she tried to wriggle away from Chris’s hug.  She shook her head, why was she thinking about kids already.  Shit. 

She felt Chloe’s hand on her back, “Are you ok?”

Beca nodded, “Yeah, just… hugs… y’know.”

Chris laughed and picked up their bags, leaving Beca to grab her work bag, “Don’t want to risk damaging the expensive equipment.”

Rachel was much like Beca, very reserved at first.  She gave Beca a shy smile and followed her husband out to the carpark.

  “Chris can we stop for hot chocolate?” Chloe asked as the pulled onto the highway.  She was exhausted, but knew she wouldn’t sleep for a while.  Beca, on the other hand, was passed out, face pressed into Chloe’s neck.

  “Yeah sure.  Beca looks mighty comfortable.  All snuggled up…”

  “She had a big day at work.  Remember to get her to tell you _that_ story.  It’s great.  We almost missed the flight out but she got it sorted.” 

Chris shook his head, glancing back in the mirror, “Still don’t know why you haven’t told her…”

Chloe rolled her eyes, “Told her what?”

Rachel threw Chloe a look from the front seat, “Seriously?  I’m surprised I’m not related to her already.”

  “Guys, we’re just…”

Any denial that Chloe was considering was void as Beca unconsciously wrapped herself around Chloe, and mumbling, “Shit, Chlo… We’re in public, babe.”  Chloe’s face flushed as Chris and Rachel laughed loudly in the front seat.  Beca jolted from her slumber looking around blearily for the source of the noise.  “Wha’s happen?”

  “Nice dream, babe?” Chloe asked with a smirk.  Beca’s face flushed, “I’m counting this as a loss.  What’s the count, 3-1?”

Beca groaned, “Two all.  Stop trying to steal my wins, Beale.”

  “Should I even ask?” Chris asked, pulling into the 24 hour coffee shop.

  “We have a bet.  Beca’s terrible at keeping secrets, so I figure proving the point is the best medicine.”  
  “What?  We’re even, Beale!”

***

Beca was barely awake when Chris pulled her aside before breakfast, he had a look on his face that was too reminiscent of Chloe up to no good to make Beca feel comfortable.  She raised an eyebrow and motioned around with her hand.  “Do you really think it’s a good idea to pull your sisters _best friend_ into the family bathroom while your wife is downstairs with said _sister_?”

Chris rolled his eyes, “Rachel is conspiring with Chloe to make you lose the bet.”

That woke Beca up.  “And Chloe is going along with it?  Bitch!”

  “Well, yeah, but it’s Chloe and she hates to lose.  So here’s the sitch… _(“Dude, stop.  This isn’t Kim Possible!”)_ Fine, here’s the _plan._ Since Rachel has suggested using your lack of control when it comes to m… You know I can’t even say it.  It’s gross…” Chris shook his head as if he was trying to rid himself of a particularly disturbing image.

Beca hit his arm, “Christopher Beale, focus!  What are they planning?”

Chris looked like he was about to be sick, “Well, Chloe mentioned that you had very little self-control when it came to a certain disgusting part of your relationship that you don’t actually do because my sister doesn’t do that!”

Beca snorted, “She’s gonna try using sex ( _“Lalalalalalalalalalala!”_ ) against me… Real mature, Beale.”

  “Was that directed at me?”

  “I had sex with your sist…” Chris’s hand covered Beca’s mouth forcefully, she raised an eyebrow.  Point proven.

  “So is there any way you could possibly trip her up?” Chris said, wiping his hand on his pants.

Beca grinned, “Well, I did catch her planning a wedding the other day…”  Chris squealed, “Relax dude… Aubrey and Jesse got engaged like two weeks ago.  Jeez.”

  “You realise, that if this goes south and she stuffs up during a comment about weddings, our Mom is going to have the silver out in no time right?”

Beca grimaced, “Sheesh, didn’t think about that… I mean, it’s not like I don’t want that… Just…  Maybe you could ask her how her relationship with that douchebag Tom is going.  Tell her you heard a rumour from a mutual friend that she has a _boyfriend_.”

Chris nodded slowly, “That could work…”

Chris’s words were cut off by a heavy knocking on the door, “Christopher?  Breakfast is ready!”

Beca’s face drained, what would be worse that being caught in a locked bathroom by Chloe?  Being caught by Chloe’s mother. 

Chris must’ve noticed the look on Beca’s face, “I’ll be down in a minute Mom.  Are Chloe and Beca up yet?”

  “Chloe says little Bec will sleep all day if we let her, so I’m heading up to check on her now.”

  “Little?” Beca hissed as Mrs Beale’s footsteps disappeared up the stairs.  She flung the door open and trudged down the hallway, glaring at Chloe as she entered the kitchen.  “Little?”

  “Oh chill out, Beca.  Did you sleep well?” Chloe asked with a wink.

  “I was sharing a bed with you, and you were apparently dreaming about your fifth grade karate lessons.  I think I have a bruise.”

Chloe laughed, “Sorry.  Mom just went up to find you.”

  “Well it was a good thing that I had time to get up and get dressed, huh?  It would’ve been a shame if she’d have found me _naked in your bed_ ,” Beca said, frowning.  If Chloe was going to play dirty, then so was she.

  “That would’ve been a shame.  Could you imagine what she’d think?”

  “You’re playing a dangerous game, Chlo-worm.” Chloe glared at the nickname, Beca knew better. 

  “You two are actually sickening,” Chris said handing Beca a cup of coffee and sitting down beside his wife.  Apparently Rachel was as much of a morning person as Beca, she was looking a little worse for wear as Chris tried to talk her into eating something.

  “I’m not hungry babe,” she said laying her head on her arms.

  “Rach, you need to eat something.  Have a muffin.  I bought apple and cinnamon for you…”

Rachel’s face turned a slight green colour as she bolted from the room. 

  “Is she okay?” Beca asked, as Mrs Beale entered the kitchen.

  “Oh there you are, Beca.  Chloe said you were still sleeping.”

Beca glared at Chloe and gave Mrs Beale a smile, “I just had a work call that I had to deal with.  Nothing important...”

  “Oh honey, you work too hard,” Mrs Beale answered with a smile, she bent down and gave Beca a kiss on the head.  “You need to relax, get yourself a boyfriend…”  Chloe snorted into her cereal, “You are not one to be making jokes, Chloe Beale.  At this rate I won’t have grandchildren until I’m sixty!”

  “Sorry mom,” Chloe smirked, “You said boyfriend…”

Beca’s face flushed, Chloe was going to out her… Shit. How rude… “Why is that so funny?”

  “Beca’s gayer than Ellen…”

Beca had to hand it to Mrs Beale, there was not one change in her facial expression, “So sorry, Beca dear.  I suppose, boyfriends are probably more stressful than girlfriends anyway…”

  “Surprisingly not, actually,” Beca quipped.  Chris excused himself to check on Rachel, probably trying to hide his laughter.

  “Oh?  Is there a little lady on the books?” Mrs Beale asked, pouring her tea and sitting across the breakfast bar. 

  “Oh yeah, Bec’s been with the same girl for nearly two years now…” Chloe said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. 

  “Beca Mitchell! Why have I not heard about this?”

  “Yeah Becs? Why haven’t you filled Mom in?” Chloe asked, sitting back into the stool, she definitely thought she’d won this round.

Beca smirked, “I didn’t want to get anyone’s hopes up about a wedding and grandbabies so I figured I’d wait until I was sure before…”  Beca’s smirk widened as Chloe began violently choking on her cornflakes, she patted her back, “You might want to chew those, Chlo.”

  “Wedding?  Babies?” came the coughed reply.

Mrs Beale patted Chloe on the hand, “Honey, it’s ok.  I doubt Beca’s going to forget about you once she marries… What’s her name dear?”

Beca shrugged, “Uh...”  The door to the backyard flung open and Chloe’s father walked in.  Beca thanked the heavens for the interruption.

  “Helen, you’re not annoying the girls too much, are you?” he asked as he hung his hat on the coat rack.  Chloe got up and hugged him tightly.  “Beca… Get over here!”

Beca grinned and felt herself get squeezed into the hug.  Mr Beale was the best.  He was your typical scary looking teddy bear type as most cowboys were.  

  “Thanks for saving me,” she whispered, as he lifted her off the ground.

  “My pleasure darlin’,” he answered dropping her back to the floor.  “What were you ladies talking about before I interrupted?”

Mrs Beale looked like she’d just won the jackpot, “Beca’s got herself a girlfriend but won’t tell me her name.”

  “Really?  It serious?” Mr Beale asked glancing from Chloe to Beca suspiciously. 

  “Two years, sir.”

  “She just mentioned a wedding and babies, Hank!  I’m going to have gra… Well obviously not _real_ grandbabies…”

Chloe was pale as a sheet beside a smug Beca, who clearly had the upper hand, “Helen, poor Chloe is looking mighty uncomfortable.  It’s not her fault she can’t find a nice boy to settle down with.”

Beca chuckled, “She’s too picky, Hank.  What ever happened to Tom the Jock?”

  “You scared him off, remember?” Chloe answered back, curtly.

Beca stuck her tongue out, “Don’t blame me because you can’t keep a man, Beale.  Not my fault they’re all intimidated by me and my awesome.”

Hank sat down next to Helen, and watched the two girls carefully.  There was an underlying tension there that Helen obviously wasn’t picking up on.  He prided himself on being the more intuitive of the two.  Chloe looked as though she was about to bolt whereas Beca was looking remarkably pleased with herself.  “Frankly Chloe, if Beca doesn’t approve than there’s no way I’d approve.  To be honest, I’m a little disappointed that I’ve not met this girlfriend of yours, Becs.”

Beca cringed at the look Hank was giving her.  “I just wanted to make sure we were certain before we introduced each other to the family…”

Helen had finally noticed the look on Hanks face and directed a glare at her daughter, “Chloe Beale, how does this young lady feel about you and Beca sleeping in the same bed?  Or holidaying with the family together?  Did you even invite her?  How do you think that poor girl is feeling right now?  Her girlfriend is off gallivanting around with her very attractive...”

  “Mom!  Chill out!  She’s fine with it!” Chloe snapped, she got up and poured herself another cup of tea. 

  “Chlo-bear…”

  “Dad, stop, okay?” Chloe pleaded.  She noticed the smug look on Beca’s face.  “I actually hate you right now.”

  “Chloe!” Helen and Hank said.  The kitchen door opened, and Chris and Rachel returned.  Rachel looking remarkably better than she had ten minutes before.

  “What’d she do?” Chris asked, glancing at Beca’s false look of sadness.  She winked at him behind her hair and he nodded proudly. 

  “I think Chloe’s a little jealous of Bec’s new girlfriend,” Helen said.  Beca could see Chloe was struggling so she pushed again.

  “Chlo, this is why I didn’t tell you!  You’re over reacting.”

  “Beca, we never even talked about a wedding and you’re telling my parents?” she asked, a disgruntled look on her face.

  “Well honestly, I figured that I’d be the one making that decision, considering…”  
  “And what if I said no?”

The room fell silent for a moment, Beca high fived Chris, and Chloe swore under her breath. 

  “Anything you girls want to confess?” Hank said, eyes trained on his daughter’s guilty expression.  Chloe frowned, “I wouldn’t say confess is the right word, honestly dad…”

  “Well considering we’ve been dating secretly for two years, I think confess is exactly the right word Chloe,” Beca replied with a wink.

Helen let out a squeal, much like Chris’s earlier, “Oh my goodness!  This means…”

  “No mom!  No grandbabies yet.  God, Beca!  Did you have to…?”

Chris took that moment to pipe up and cut off Chloe’s sentence, “Well, I wouldn’t write grandbabies off the agenda right now.”

Rachel grinned up at him, “You totally had to steal their thunder, didn’t you?”

  “Damn right, I did.”

 

 


	5. Poor, Poor Legacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating. As you may know, if you follow me on Tumblr, I’m the guardian to a wonderful little 4 year old. He got sick and has been in and out of the hospital for the last fortnight. Thankfully he is home and on the mend so this big sis can finally relax. Thanks for your patience and I have another one-shot in the works that will probably go up in the next day or two as a thank you for being awesome ;)

Emily had always felt at home in a recording booth.  The first time she entered one, Beca had snuck her into Residual Heat at two am to record Flashlight.  That record went on to win Emily a Grammy for Best Newcomer, which is why Emily was back in the booth.  She looked out the glass to see Beca give her a thumbs up, before hitting a button.

  “That was great Legacy.  Want to hear it on playback?” Beca asked, a cocky grin playing across her lips. 

  “Yeah sure,” Emily answered.  She left the booth and dropped into the computer chair next to Beca before taking the second pair of headphones from the stand.  “Hit it, DJ.”

Beca hit the playback button, and Emily now realised that she had made a brilliant decision in letting Beca have full control over the arrangement.  Beca had clearly put some overtime in over the last few days.  “This is epic!” 

  “Damn right it is,” Beca said, throwing a hand up.

Emily slapped it and began to bounce in her seat as Beca added in a massive bass drop, “Holy shit!”

The song ended far too soon and Emily set the headphones back alongside Beca’s own, “So I now understand how you’ve scored five Billboard nominations…”

 “Technically only three, though I did produce a couple of the Record and Song of the year nominees,” Beca added with a wink.  She was still floating from the news that had been announced earlier in the week. 

  “So…  Four down, eleven to go right?” Emily said, pointing hopefully at Beca’s computer screen.

  “Four down.  Ready to head home for the day?  You have a big day tomorrow.”

Emily nodded, she was excited.  Chloe had asked if she’d come into the school for the day as a guest teacher for her music classes.  “Yeah, are we gonna grab dinner on the way home or…”

  “Nah, it’s Chloe’s turn to cook so she’ll either cook or order in for us.” 

***

 

Chloe had, in fact, ordered in.  Beca and Emily trudged through the door later than usual and found Chloe in the kitchen plating up some Thai noodles.  “Hey you two!  Running late again, I see.”

  “Well, technically we’re not late… You’re early, and we stopped off for these,” Beca said placing a take away juice cup on the bench.  Chloe leaned down to kiss Beca’s cheek but remembered that the bet was still in play. 

  “What?  Do I smell?” Beca asked, mirth practically dripping from her voice. 

  “Yes, but thank you for the juice.  Go and shower before you ruin my appetite,” Chloe answered.  She looked up at Emily who was clearly fighting a laugh.

  “I’m guessing that wasn’t meant to sound as dirty as it did…”

Chloe giggled, “In those jeans?  Even smelly, work Beca couldn’t ruin that… if that was a thing.  Which it’s not.”

Beca shook her head and took off up the stairs, “Don’t eat my noodles!”

***

Emily’s alarm blared at six the next morning.  She rolled over and flicked it off, hoping to jump in the shower before Beca woke and used all the hot water.  By the time she was dressed and ready to go, it was nearing seven.  She tiptoed down the hallway to the kitchen to find Chloe.  There was a moment of confusion, Emily noticed the smell of coffee, but there was no signs that anyone else was awake.  Chloe must have set the automatic coffee machine, but forgot to set an alarm the night before.  _Better go wake her up then,_ Emily thought.  She knocked on the bedroom door, noticing that it swung open easily.  Chloe’s bed was perfectly made, which wasn’t surprising, considering Beca was OCD about bedsheets.  It was a requirement of living anywhere near her.  _Beca_ , Emily wasn’t looking forward to waking her up, but if Chloe wasn’t anywhere in the house, there’d be no other option. 

After a thorough search of the house, Emily concluded that Chloe wasn’t there.  She steeled herself, Beca preferred a direct approach to waking up.  She didn’t respond well to a polite knock and a _good morning!_  

Emily grasped the door handle and pushed it open, “Hey Beca, have you seen…. Oh my God!”  Emily clamped a hand over her eyes just in time to miss the sight of a very naked Chloe falling off Beca’s bed, “I’m so sorry!”

  “I thought you locked the door!”

  “Chloe, you can’t sneak in here in the middle of the night and blame me for not locking the door, dude!” 

Emily turned around and hid behind the door, as the two older women covered themselves as best they could with what little they had.  Somehow, every pillow, cushion and piece of clothing had been strewn across the bedroom, leaving them fighting for a thin sheet.  “Uh, sorry… Again… I didn’t… Um... Chloe?  It’s seven…”

Emily heard a shriek and a loud rustling sound, “Shit!  Becs did you switch off my alarm again?”

  “Dude!  Not cool!”  Emily laughed as Chloe sprinted from the room barely covered by the sheet that she’d stolen from Beca.  “Do me a favour Legacy.  Don’t turn around.”

  “Ok, well I guess that answers my query of, ‘ _Have you seen Chloe?_ ’”

Beca chuckled as she threw on some clothes, “Yes, it kinda does, doesn’t it…?”  Beca walked over to where Emily was now standing, her red face pressed into the wall.  “Listen, Em… This wasn’t… We’ve been together for a while.  It’s just… We haven’t got around to telling people yet.  And as hilarious as the look on your face is right now, I’m sorry that you had to see that.  By that, I mean my bare ass… Because, Chloe… surely even a straight girl like you can appreciate that…”

Emily let out a laugh and finally looked at Beca, “I’ll knock in future.”

  “That would probably be for the best.”

 

 

 

 

  


	6. Momma James

 

 

 “Beca! Chloe!”

Beca forced a smile onto her face as the front door of the little apartment swung open.  She glanced at Chloe who had already wrapped Beca’s mother in a hug.  “Hey mom.”

Chloe stood back and pushed Beca forward, “Sorry we couldn’t get here sooner, Cate.  Somebody has been a little snowed under at work over the last couple of weeks.”

Beca growled, pushing her mother’s hand away from her hair, “Mom!”

  “I’m sorry, honey.  I just… I haven’t seen you since Christmas and even then you only stayed for two days because you had to work.  Come on in, girls.  I’ve set Beca’s old room up for the two of you.  Just go dump your bags up there and we’ll head out to get some dinner.  Your aunt Nelle is in town and wants to see you.”  Cate ushered Chloe and Beca inside the tiny two bedroom apartment.  She took Beca’s arm, holding her back slightly as Chloe disappeared down the hallway.  “Any change on the Chloe front?”

Beca rolled her eyes, “Mom.  Stop.”

  “I just want the two of you to be happy, Beca…”

  “And we are, Mom.  Just leave it.  Okay?”

Cate smirked at her daughter.  There was no doubt where Beca had inherited that particular trait, “Go and put your bag away.”

 

When Beca reached the room she found Chloe sprawled across a rather squishy looking queen bed, which was certainly a new addition to the room.  Chloe winked at her, “Looks like Momma James is meddling.”

Beca huffed and dropped her bag, “She asked how things are going on _‘The Chloe front’.”_

Chloe kicked the door shut and pulled Beca down onto the bed, “Front, back, sides… I think things are going pretty good.  Still think you’re better at keeping this secret?”

Beca scoffed and pushed herself up to straddle her girlfriend, “You trying to get out of the bet, Chlo-worm?”

Chloe rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck, “No, I’d just hate for you to get upset when you inevitably lose due to your complete lack of tact and self-control.”

  “ _Inevitably?_   I think you’ve got this all around the wrong way… Because, at last count, which was on the plane on the way here, you were sitting on a whopping four reveals to my three so…”

  “Four?  Where did that number come from?”

Beca threaded her fingers through Chloe’s, gently removing Chloe’s arms from around her neck, “Well, first there was Sheila… Then Aubrey and Jesse were a joint effort, as were your family, then you were the reason that poor Legacy copped an eyeful…”

Chloe started giggling, “That was pretty funny…”

  “She couldn’t look me in the eye for two days, Chlo.  Two days!”  Beca climbed off as a soft knock sounded at the door, “What Mom?”

  “Nelle just called, she wants to know if we’ll meet her at that little Turkish place on Main.  Are you two decent?”

Beca swung the door open, “Decent? And what happened to my bunk?  It was cool?”

Cate’s smirk slipped fully into place, making Chloe think that the disappearance of the previously occupying bunk bed was more than just a coincidence.  “Well, Becs, you don’t visit nearly enough with your friends to warrant a bunk bed anymore, and honestly, I don’t see the big deal about you and Chloe sharing for two nights.”

  “Of course you don’t…”

  “It’s fine, Cate.  Bec, it was an old bunk anyway…  So when am I meeting this sister of yours?”

Cate smiled and pushed off the door in a very Beca-like manner, “Well she said half an hour.  But if you two have…”  
  “Dude!  Leave it!”

  “Don’t call your mother _dude!_ You’re not too big for a spanking Beca Mitchell.”

Chloe turned back to the bed fighting to keep a straight face as Beca blushed.  Adding to Beca’s embarrassment, Chloe winked, “She’s right Bec.”

  “Oh god…”

***

Dinner went really well, at least Beca thought so.  Her mother hadn’t made one snide comment about her lack of apparent relationship in nearly twenty minutes.  Twenty whole minutes in which she was able to relax into her chair, and listen to the conversation that her aunt had started with Chloe.  Nelle James was an art teacher at a small town high school two hours north of Maine, so she and Chloe had managed to strike up a fairly easy conversation about various teaching methods and students that they’d encountered. 

Beca glared at her mother, who’d nudged her in the ribs, “What?”

  “You’re staring.”

  “It’s an interesting topic!”  Chloe glanced curiously at Beca, who rolled her eyes.  “I’m going to the bathroom before dessert comes out.”

  “Oh! I’ll come too,” Chloe said, excuse herself from the conversation.  Once they were a respectable distance from the table, Chloe whispered, “Don’t think I didn’t see those sex-eyes you’ve been throwing me all night…”

Beca smirked as they rounded the corner, “Sex ey…”  Her question was cut off as Chloe pinned her against the wall, kissing her deeply.  Beca moaned into the kiss, “Chlo… Not… Here…”

Chloe stepped back and took a deep breath, “You’re right.  Here is not the place.”  Beca let out an odd squeak of a sound as Chloe dragged her into one of the toilet stalls, locking the door behind her. 

  “Now you’re thinking.”

  “Well, I _am_ the smart one…” Chloe gasped between kisses.

Beca chuckled and nipped Chloe’s neck, “You failed Russian Lit three times…”

Chloe pulled back, “Really? You’re bringing that up now…”

  “Babe, as much as I love your exhibitionist tendencies, you know my Mom will come and investigate…” she kissed Chloe once more before straightening her shirt. 

  “Ugh, I know…  This sucks.”

  “If it makes you feel better we can sneak out tomorrow night.”

Chloe grinned and unlocked the door, “You’re so good to me.”

  “Don’t you forget it, either,” Beca answered. 

 

They slid back into their seats, just as the waiter was bringing out their desserts.  Nelle snorted into her drink as Cate burst out laughing. 

Beca’s confusion morphed to mortification as she looked at Chloe.  More specifically, the spectacular bruise that was forming just along her collarbone.  “What?”

  “You didn’t check the mirror, did you babe?”

Chloe’s gaze swept over the two laughing women and her red faced girlfriend.  She pulled out her phone and used the front camera, “Ooh, nice work, Becs.  Shit.  That’s not gonna clear up by Monday.”

  “This one’s on me, I guess.”

  “Damn right it is.”

***

 


	7. The Bella's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got well out of hand. I had to rewrite it a few times before I managed to get it right. There is quite a bit of language and sexual references in this one so keep that in mind.

There was something relaxing about chilling on your best friends couch playing video games, no matter how intense the gaming got.  Saturdays chilling with Jesse’s Xbox had become something of a tradition since they’d split up during their last semester of college.  The first few times had been awkward, with both focussing more on _accidently_ opening fire on the other, just to vent out the last few ounces of hurt feelings.  Once Beca had actively begun trying to play matchmaker between Aubrey and Jesse, the afternoons became a lot more comfortable, usually because Chloe and Aubrey would be attempting to navigate the screen, dying and complaining about the teams _not being fair._  

Beca paused her screen a moment and reached across Jesse for the m&m’s bowl that he’d somehow managed to commandeer sometime in the last thirty minutes.  They often waited for Aubrey and Chloe to leave the house on their _girls day_ before bringing the snacks out.  Even though Aubrey kept mostly silent, Jesse and Beca could still tell that she judged their m &m and Dorito’s consumption.   

  “Dude, quit hogging the food…”

  “Becs, you can hardly call this food.  You know Aubrey would kill me if she knew this was what I was feeding you for lunch.”

He nudged the bowl across the coffee table with his leg, eyes never leaving the game.  Beca couldn’t figure out how Jesse managed to stay so focussed, especially when Beca was currently having a silent breakdown about their girlfriend’s current whereabouts.  “So, how likely is it that Chloe would let me stay in for the night?”

Jesse chuckled, finally pausing the game and sliding the controller onto the table, “You’re worried about Chloe?  Shit, Aubrey would kill you if you missed her bachelorette party.  Besides, when was the last time all you girls got together in the same room?”

  “Ah… Probably before Chloe and I got together… If I stay home, there’s less of a chance that I’ll screw up and lose the bet…” 

  “So you’re worried about outing you and Chloe?”

Beca shrugged, suddenly the small wine stain on the cushion was looking remarkably interesting.

  “Well…  Yeah…  Knowing her and Aubrey, they’ve gone out and bought Chloe some slinky little black cocktail dress that… Yeah… I can’t even talk about this.”

Jesse laughed, he grabbed the cushion out of her hands and bopped her across the head with it, “Well, I’ll have you know that that is exactly what Aubrey and Chloe are doing right now… But if you were so inclined, I have the tailor who is working on my tux on call and she may or may not have something lined up on the slim chance that you want give your girlfriend a taste of her own medicine.” 

Beca bit her lip, contemplating Jesse proposal.  He was right.  Chloe loved finding ways of leaving her completely speechless at the most inappropriate moments.  “Let’s do it…”

  “You’re serious?”

  “Yes, Jesse.  God knows Chloe needs to be the one on defence for a change…”  Beca had barely finished the sentence before Jesse had flicked the tv off and dragged her off the couch.  He punched a message out on his phone and winked.  “You know Aubrey is gonna kill you for helping me right?”  He led her out of the apartment and down to the garage. 

  “Aubrey gave me the idea.  Chloe has been planning this since your visit to your mom’s.  It’s only fair, dude.”

  “Since… Shit… That’s a month!  She’s been planning this for a month?  Jesse!  I’m screwed…”

  “Beca, chill out.  You’ve got the advantage here.  You’re expecting this from Chloe.  _She_ is expecting you to turn up in skinny jeans and a button down…”

  “You’re not putting me in a dress are you?”  Beca dug her heels in, she was hoping Jesse would have thought this through a little more.  Beca in a dress would only give Chloe access to something that probably wouldn’t help Beca’s case, knowing Chloe and her hand-sy tendencies.

  “Dude… Casey is a _tailor_.  She makes suits for a living…  I saw her working on something last week when Aubrey mentioned Chloe’s plan, so I told her the plan and she was keen.  She figured it’d be a test run for your _Best Dude_ outfit…” 

  “Again, Jesse… That’s not a thing…  Is that why you had Chloe measure me?”

  “Yes.  I told her it was because Casey needed a head start because it’s not everyday someone has a chick in their grooms party.” Jesse unlocked the car and gently slapped the roof, “Get in loser, we’re going shopping!”  Beca rolled her eyes at the reference and slid into the front seat.  Hopefully this wouldn’t be as painful as the last shopping trip she’d taken with her girlfriend.

 

***

 

  “Are you sure this is ok, Aubrey?” Chloe asked, slipping out of the changing room.  She was wearing the simple black cocktail dress that she’d spent the morning being fitted for.  Aubrey had spent most of the morning being fitted or her wedding dress, and was now casually sipping a glass of champagne while Chloe was stitched and pinned into the dress that she was currently wearing.  They’d been planning today for weeks, since Chloe and Beca’s disastrous trip to New York.  Chloe was certain that Beca only had one more reveal in her before she caved.  And Chloe was determined to win the bet. 

Aubrey had given her the idea after Chloe had explained how she’d acquired the impressive hickey that somehow refused to be covered or shrunk by any amounts of concealer and arnica ointment.  So Chloe had enlisted the help of Chloe’s friend Rachel, a brilliant dressmaker, who just so happened to be involved in the making of Aubrey’s wedding dress and Chloe’s maid of honour gown.  Rachel already had Chloe’s measurements, so after Aubrey and Chloe had called her over speakerphone during a coffee date, she’d begun planning a gorgeous cocktail dress for Chloe to wear to Aubrey’s bachelorette party.  Neither Chloe nor Aubrey had seen the dress until Chloe had unzipped the bag twenty minutes ago. Rachel had outdone herself.   

  “And miss a chance to see Beca Mitchell lose her shit and in turn, your bet?  Of course I am.”  Aubrey looked up, her jaw dropped, “And it looks like I will get my chance.  That is aca-amazing!”

Chloe grinned and spun around showing off the low cowl back and flared skirt, “Not too much?”  She’d been worried when she’d slipped the dress out of the bag that it might be a bit formal.  Clearly she’d been mistaken.

  “Definitely not… But…”  Aubrey darted forward, noticing a small mark on Chloe’s back.  She leaned down for a closer look and drew back slightly, “Ew… Really? Chloe!  How the hell… Is that a claw mark?”

Chloe flushed and turned to the mirror, eyeing the mark.  She’d noticed it this morning when she’d thrown on her shirt, but hadn’t really thought about it.  Mainly due to the fact that if she acknowledged the mark, she’d be bombarded with thoughts of her girlfriend from the night before.  They had an amazing sex life, but last night had been… well, Chloe was still blushing at the thought.  “So it is… Guess things did get a little out of hand last night...” 

  “You don’t say,” Aubrey scoffed, crossing her arms.  Chloe was often very tight lipped about her relationship with Beca, probably because she’d spent so long trying to hide their relationship.  Aubrey shook her head as she picked up her phone and noticed a message from her fiancé. 

  **_Jesse:  Game on Bree, Becs is in…_**

She chuckled and glanced back at Chloe who was chatting happily to Rachel, who was going over the seams of the dress with a lint comb.  Tonight was definitely going to be interesting.

***

Bec and Jesse pulled up outside a small tailor shop about twenty minutes from Jesse and Aubrey’s apartment.  It was an understated little store shoved haphazardly in between a pub and a jeweller, both of which showed signs of the same vintage architecture.  Beca looked up and the well-worn sign, and then back to Jesse who was grinning at her.  “Don’t judge by the sign, Becs.  Casey is the best tailor in LA.  She mostly does house calls for celebs, but you know, everyone needs an office.”

  “Wasn’t judging.  I just… Thanks, Jesse.”

  “Ugh, get out of my car, dude… I don’t need you crying all over me…”

Beca chuckled and jumped out of the car, grabbing her bag.  Jesse linked their arms and dragged Beca through the door.  There was a loud jingling from the bells tied to the top of the doorway, Beca shied away from the noise, also noticing that one of her own mixes was playing softly in the background.  She raised an eyebrow at Jesse, who rolled his eyes. 

  “Yes, Casey is a fan.  It’s part of the reason she’s agreed to this.”

  “She’s not a crazy, old stalker with twelve cats?”

Beca jumped as a tall woman who looked remarkably like Stacie walked through the beaded curtain, she smiled widely at the pair, “You must be Beca.  I’m Casey, come on back!  Help yourself to the guest fridge, Jess.”

Beca glanced at Jesse, who had taken a seat on one of the long couches by the front window.  He flicked his hands at her and picked up one of the magazines on the coffee table.  “Go forth, padawan.”

Beca rolled her eyes as she followed Casey into what she now knew was a rather large fitting room.  “So, I kinda have no idea why Jesse brought me here…”

Casey chuckled and handed Beca a suit bag, ushering her into one of the three change rooms.  “So I hear you and your girlfriend have a bit of a bet going?”

Beca couldn’t help the laugh that broke free as she unzipped the bag, “Well, that’s one way to put it.  Chloe and I haven’t exactly announced our relationship to the world yet.”

  “Oh I know, Perez would have been all over the two of you by now…”  Beca’s eyes widened as she took in the outfit in the bag.  A slim fitting pair of slacks and a tailored jacket.  This was going to give Chloe heart palpitations.  Beca quickly undressed and slipped into the pants.

  “Tell me about it… We’ve sort of just been letting people find out for themselves.  She thinks she can keep the secret longer than I can so…  I mean, there have always been rumours about Chloe and I… We kinda just wanted to… Um… Dude, there’s no shirt…”  Beca heard Casey chuckle.  Beca couldn’t help the shriek that slipped out as the curtain slid across.  “Dude!”

  “Oh, come on… We’ve all got ‘em, Beca.  Some of us more than others though.  Kudos, by the way…  There is no shirt… Get your bra off…”

Beca gaped at the woman in front of her, who was standing, arms crossed with a bored expression on her face, “What?”

Casey snapped her fingers impatiently, “Bra.  Off.  Now!” 

Beca heard Jesse laughing from the front of the store.  “Shut it, Swanson!”  She reached around and unsnapped her bra, keeping her hand over her now uncomfortably bare boobs.  Casey held the jacket out and averted her eyes, presumably to make Beca feel a little more comfortable about her current state of undress.  Beca slipped into the jacket and fastened the button.  She glanced at Casey, who was wearing a smug grin.  

  “Damn, I am good!  Here…”

Beca stepped into the heels that Casey had slipped off her own feet and glanced at her reflection.  This bet was in the bag.  There was no way that Chloe was going to one up her tonight.  She was going to have to buy Jesse and Aubrey one very expensive wedding gift.  Beca held her hand out, “You are my new favourite person.  Chloe is going to lose it…”

Casey slapped Beca’s hand and handed her a small pack of Hollywood tape, “Get Jesse to take you shoe shopping.  And don’t forget to tape your boobs in, or you’ll flash that impressive hickey that I noticed on your boob.”

Beca blushed and stepped out of the heels, trying to rid herself of the memory of how that hickey came to be.  “Yeah, she does that.  Right, so… How much do I owe you for this glorious opportunity to leave my girlfriend speechless?”

 “Bragging rights and… I get to dress you for the Billboards. I’d ask you to sign my boob, but now that I know you’re off the market... I’ll settle for making you look extra hot for your lucky lady,” Casey said with a wink. 

Beca grinned at her, “As if I’d ask anyone else after this.  Get out so I can change.”

***

 

 Chloe paced the footpath in front of the restaurant impatiently, “I knew this was a bad idea, Aubrey.”

Aubrey grabbed Chloe’s shoulder.  Chloe had been a nervous wreck for the last hour.  Apparently Beca had sent her an evasive text regarding tonight’s festivities, “She said she’d be here.  Look, there’s Ash and Jess, Beca won’t be too far off.  Did you text her back?”

  “Yes, she said she was on her way.  Something about Jesse and shoes?” 

Aubrey chuckled as she greeted the Ashley and Jessica, both of whom glance curiously at a visibly nervous Chloe.  “She’ll be fine.  She’s just stressing because Beca spent all day playing Halo with Jesse and is now…” She checked her watch and shook her head when she realised exactly how impatient Chloe was being, “Three minutes late.  Chloe.  Chill.”

  “Jeez, Red, never thought I’d hear Aubrey tell someone to chill,” Cynthia Rose said, the others laughed.  “Becs must have done a real number on you…”

  “Anyone would think it was your bachelorette party, Beale,” Stacie added with a wink.  Chloe glared at Stacie, noticing Emily shifting nervously next to her.  Poor Emily was still finding it hard to look Chloe and Beca in the eyes after the fiasco that had taken place while she’d been visiting.  Chloe thought it was more having to keep the secret than actually worrying about their modesty. 

Chloe frowned as Stacie’s grin widened, not realising that Stacie was watching Beca sneak quietly up behind Chloe, her signature smirk plastered firmly in place.

  “I just…  We planned this, Stacie.  We have a schedule…”

  “Jesus, Chlo.  Breathe, will ya?” Beca said, sliding a hand on her waist. 

Chloe rounded on Beca, opening her mouth to release a torrent of abuse for being late.  Beca raised an eyebrow, waiting for the admonishment.  She chuckled, watching Chloe’s heated gaze follow the cut of the suit.

Chloe stepped back slightly, eyes widening as she took in her girlfriends appearance.  She’d seen Beca in a pantsuit before, but this was something else.  Her mouth went dry as her gaze followed the plunging neckline.  Chloe blinked a couple of times as Fat Amy’s voice broke her reverie.

  “Holy shit, Shawshank…  I’ve never seen Ginge speechless before.  Good effort,” Fat Amy said, patting Beca on the shoulder.  

  “So are we getting dinner or what?  I’m starving,” Beca said.  She winked at Chloe, before brushing past her and putting an arm around Aubrey who was silently giggling at Chloe.  “Thanks for the heads up, Posen.”

  “No problem, Mitchell.  I figure I owe you for setting me up with my future husband.” 

***

Dinner went remarkably well, at least for Beca, who had managed to make Chloe blush and fumble with her cutlery more times in the last hour than Beca thought was possible.  The Bella’s that were still in the dark about Chloe and Beca’s relationship were starting to watch Chloe suspiciously, some (Fat Amy) were more vocal about their suspicions than others.  “Oi, Beale.  You want my napkin?” 

Chloe looked up at Amy in confusion before looking at her own napkin, still neatly folded under her cutlery.  “I just figure you might want it… Coz you know, you’re drooling over DJ.”

Chloe glanced at the ceiling as the Bella’s laughed loudly, she turned to Beca, face red with embarrassment, “I am going to kill you, Mitchell.”

  “What’d I do?” Beca asked, innocently chewing on a cucumber stick. 

  “You know exactly what…”

Beca shrugged, figuring she could drag Chloe’s embarrassment out a little more, “I’m just as confused as the rest of the girls.  Are you feeling okay?  You look a little flushed.”

Chloe stood up, straightening out the hem of her skirt, “Excuse me, ladies.  I will be right back.  Beca, a word please?”

Beca motioned towards her plate, “I’m not…”  
  “Now!”

  “All right, keep your panties on,” Beca answered, she watched as Chloe’s shoulders dropped at the statement.  She’d have to investigate that little reaction, she thought as she followed Chloe towards the bathroom.  “Been here before, haven’t we?”

Chloe glanced around the bathroom before pushing Beca into an empty stall.  “What are you doing?”

Beca grinned and backed Chloe into the wall, “I think I should be asking the same question.  Why are we in a bathroom during your best friend’s bachelorette night?”

Chloe groaned as Beca dropped light kisses onto her exposed shoulder, “Where…”

  “Where did I get the suit?”

  “Mmhmm…”

Beca chuckled, “The tailor who is making Jesse’s suit for the wedding.  We should really get out there…”

  “Uh-uh…” Chloe slipped her hands under the jacket, backing Beca into the wall.  “No way.”

She kissed Beca trying to relieve a little of the uncomfortable tension that had been building over the last hour.  Beca moaned into the kiss.  She hadn’t realised how much of an effect she’d actually been having on Chloe.  She knew that if she let the kiss continue, there was no way either of them would be leaving the stall anytime soon.  “Chlo… Chloe… We can’t…”

  “Shut up and kiss me, Mitchell,” Chloe growled, flicking the button on Beca’s jacket.  Beca smirked at the look on Chloe’s face as she realise that Beca was bra-less underneath.  “Really?  Fuck…”

  “Honey, the Bella’s are out there,” Beca gasped.  Chloe’s mouth was now toying with Beca’s ear.

Chloe pulled back and bit her lip before flicking the lock on the stall, “Don’t care.” 

  “You… what?  Chloe!”  Beca groaned as Chloe slipped a leg between her thighs.  “If we get caught, this is on you…”  Chloe nodded vigorously, gasping as Beca slipped a hand under the hem of her dress, finding nothing but bare skin.  “Oh, so you came prepared…”

***

Aubrey checked her watch for the third time in fifteen minutes, she glanced over at Stacie, who shrugged.  Beca and Chloe had already missed dessert.  “Want me to go and check on them?”

Aubrey was about to nod when the waiter who had been serving them, tapped her lightly on the shoulder, drawing the attention of the other Bella’s. 

  “Miss Posen?  I’ve been asked to inform you that the bill for your table has been settled by Miss Mitchell before she was escorted from the premises along with Miss Beale…”  
A collective murmur of confusion spread around the table until Stacie couldn’t contain herself.  “Are you serious?”

  “I’m afraid so.  We are a five star establishment.  That type of behaviour is unacceptable.”  The table erupted in a slew of catcalls, giggles and jeers.  Stacie rolled her eyes as she watched the man walk away.  She turned back to Aubrey who was hiding her face in her hands. 

  “It’s okay, Aubrey….”

Aubrey looked up, tears of mirth streaming down her cheeks, “I can’t believe it.  I’ve been waiting for the day that Chloe’s exhibitionism would get her kicked out of a restaurant but I never thought I’d see it firsthand…”

 


	8. A Lesson in Blogging

  “All right, class.  Quiet, please.”

Chloe rapped her knuckles against the white board behind her.  She was dreading this class all day, being a Friday afternoon, the kids were usually a little rowdier than usual.  Don’t get her wrong she loved this class, her senior AP English class.  They were bright kids, only twelve of them made it into her AP class this year, which made it slightly easier for them to work their way through the curriculum.  Chloe had a feeling by the excited whispering that was happening around the room, that today wasn’t going to be one of those days. 

She dragged her computer chair around to the front of her desk and shook her head.  “Form it, kiddos.”

There was a squeal of excitement from two of the girls and a few shouts of _“YES!”._ She watched as the students dragged four of the desks into a table and pushed the others to the sides.  Once everyone was seated comfortably around the table, they all tossed their phones into the centre of the formation, eliminating any temptation that may arise.

  “What’s going on, Nerds?” Chloe asked, scanning the room.

One of the girls, Shani, threw a hand up.  Chloe nodded in her direction.  “So… Uh… You went to College with THE BECA MITCHELL and forgot to fill us in?”

Chloe snorted, “How the… That was… Where did you find that out?”

Three hands reached towards the centre of the table, “This popped up on a Beca Mitchell fan blog on Tumblr,” Shani said, thrusting her phone in Chloe’s face.  Chloe couldn’t help the giggle that slipped out.  It was a photo of their disastrous Kennedy centre performance in senior year.

  “Where..? Ugh, I don’t even want to know how that is circulating again.”

Another of her female students, one that vaguely reminded her of a young Beca, spoke next, “So do you guys… Do you, like, hang out…?  Were you friends?  Is she the Becs from your college stories?”

  “Bailee, One question at a time.  Yes.  We hang out.  Quite a bit.  She’s my roommate as a matter of fact…”  There was a scoff of disbelief from various corners of the table.  “May I?” Chloe said reaching for her phone.  There was a ripple of nods around the table.  Chloe laughed as she saw the message that Beca had sent to her earlier that day.  It certainly wasn’t class appropriate.  So she found a photo she’d taken the other night of the two of them curled up on the couch.  She flipped the phone around, showing the picture off.

  “Dude, what?  How did you keep this under wraps?  Bailee is obsessed…” Shani giggled, nudging a grumbling Bailee.

  “It’s awe and appreciation, not an obsession.”

  “Believe me, Beca finds Bailee’s _awe and appreciation_ adorable as hell.” 

Bailee’s face turned red, “Chloe that is not cool!  God, she probably thinks I’m a weirdo…”

Chloe laughed.  She couldn’t help it.  Beca frequented her Tumblr tag, actively communicating with fans like Bailee via the anon function.  It was cute as heck.  “Beca is the biggest weirdo out. She has no right calling anybody a weirdo when she can’t even remember to stick to her side of…”

Chloe snapped her mouth shut.  “Uh… Kitchen. We have separate…”

  “Oh.  My.  God…” Shani said, drawing a laugh from the rest of the class.

  “Shani, this is not…”  
Shani stood from her chair and Paced to the back of the class and then back, “She’s NOT your roommate is she?  Holy shit!”

  “Shani, watch your language.  Also, if this ends up on Tumblr I will find out.  Just… It’s not up for discussion ok?”

Bailee laughed, “Holy shit!  I got an anon the other day saying that B was in a committed relationship and was very happy and thinking of proposing… Are you stalking my blog miss B?”

Chloe raised an eyebrow at Bailee.  “Bailee… What?”

Shani nudged Bailee, “I don’t think that was miss B….”

  “Yes, ok, we’ve been together for a while.  But Beca is not the marrying type, so clearly someone is…”

  “Oh, so you didn’t hear the song she released earlier today?”

  “Becs did…  What?”  Chloe looked around.  The boy on her right, James, nudged the phone towards her.  She grabbed it and opened up her iTunes account, sure enough there was a brand new single up.  Beca hadn’t said she was working on anything.

  “Oh, this is adorable…” Shani whispered.  She opened up the camera app as Chloe plugged in her headphones.  There was no way she was going to pass up an opportunity like this.

Beca Mitchell rarely released solo.  She preferred to collaborate with other artists, taking their songs and tweaking them until they transcended.  When she did release solo, it was a big deal.  The fact that she’d released an acoustic cover of Chloe’s favourite song?  A song that Beca had introduced her to in college? This was huge.  Chloe quickly hit the pause button, attempting to stem the heartfelt tears that stung her eyes.  She was going to have to have a long discussion with her girlfriend tonight.

 


	9. Things are changin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been a long time coming. There's only one left and I've already got it half written up in my notebook x  
> Hit me up @theGrimLlama on tumblr :) Thanks so much for your patience and support over the last few months.

The thirty-minute drive home from school seemed to take forever.  Chloe had barely turned the car on when the radio hosts began talking about the surprise song that Beca had release earlier in the day.  Pride swelled in Chloe’s chest as she listened to the reviews, how different it was, how soft, how vulnerable the song sounded.  Thirty seconds later, when they actually played it, Chloe found herself pulling the car over.  She activated the hazard lights, _safety first._ It wasn’t the same, her speakers gave nowhere near the quality of sound that her headphones produced, but it was the sentiment.  She leaned her head back into the seat, this song, it had been on the first playlist that Chloe had ever received from Beca. 

When she’d first heard it, she’d fallen in love with the lyrics, writing out line by line into her diary.  That obsession had gone on for a while.

One night when she and Beca were brainstorming for the Worlds set, they’d had one too many ciders, and got on the topic of relationships.  That was when Chloe had admitted that she wanted the song played by her partner if they were ever going to propose.  Beca had snorted, and made a snide comment about Pizza Hut wanting their cheese back.

Chloe smiled, well, her smile was already as wide as it could get as she listened to her girlfriend’s voice own the lyrics as though Beca felt every word.  Chloe had to sit for a few minutes, the radio host’s voice muted in the background as she replayed every milestone in their relationship.  The more Chloe thought about it, the more she realised that this was _it._  Beca was her happy ending and it scared the absolute hell out of her.  For Beca to record this song…  The reviewers were right, Chloe had never heard some of those tones that Beca had sung, and Chloe had heard Beca sing more than enough.  If Chloe, the girl who never ran from any type of emotional turmoil, was scared, Beca must have been terrified, and it just made Chloe respect her so much more.

When she finally opened the front door of their apartment, the smell of fresh bread and soup hit her nose.  She made her way into the kitchen to find Beca by the stove, stirring a soup pot in nothing but Chloe’s Bulldogs jersey, with her hair piled into a messy bun on top of her head.

Chloe snapped a photo, catching the shy smile that Beca had tossed in her direction.  “How long have you been home?”

Beca raised an eyebrow and pointed at the oven, “Long enough to make fresh bread for your soup?”

  “And you haven’t burned anything?” Chloe said, dropping her handbag onto the breakfast bar.

Chloe watched Beca cross her arms, “You know a _“Babe, I had such a hard day being the breadwinner, thanks for cooking,”_ would be nice.”

Chloe chuckled and wrapped her arms around Beca’s waist, “You’re perfect.  Has anyone ever told you?”

  “I’m sure I’ve heard it once or twice.”  Beca leaned up and pressed a kiss onto Chloe’s cheek, “Go and have a shower and get in you pj’s.  I have plans.”

Curiosity peaked, what plans could Beca have made that possibly involve pyjamas?

 

Once she was freshly showered, she made her way into the dining room, thinking that Beca would have started dinner.  Instead the table was clear of everything bar her handbag. 

  “In here Chlo.”

Chloe looked towards the living room, the lights were dimmed and twinkling fairy lights had been hung across the ceiling, their glow dancing across the walls as they flickered softly.  Beca was sitting by the coffee table, next to her, the blankets from their bed had been spread out, creating the perfect snuggle nook.  Chloe smiled, “What is this?”

  “I did something at work today that I’ve been putting off for a while.  So I thought we could have some dinner and lay down and listen to it.  I’d take you to look at the stars, but the cloud cover isn’t exactly ideal.”

Chloe giggled, “So fairy lights instead?”  Beca nodded, pushing Chloe’s bowl toward her. 

They ate mostly in silence, Beca asking about Chloe’s day, Chloe replying with a generic answer.

  “The AP Lit kids found the Muffgate tape on tumblr.”

Beca almost spat her soup across the table, “That’s resurfaced?”

Chloe nodded with a chuckle.  “Yeah, I got the third degree though, when they actually recognised me.”

  “Yikes, how’d that go down?”

  “It wasn’t terrible.  I mentioned that you’d appreciate their discretion, for obvious reasons.”

Beca smiled, “You’re the best.  Hey, how’s Bailee going with her deconstruction paper?”  
Chloe raised an eyebrow, “Are you helping my students with their assignments?”

Beca took a bite of her bread, a cheeky grin on her face making her look more like a chipmunk that Chloe could care to admit.  “She’s doing well.  She really has a great grasp on meaning behind music and poetry.  She got embarrassed when I told the class that you thought she was adorable…”  
  “Chloe, how am I supposed to keep my bad ass cred if you keep telling them stuff like that?”

Chloe took a leaf out of Beca’s book, popping the last of her bread into her mouth.  You’d think that it’d be awkward.  There was an atmosphere brewing.  Maybe it was residual emotion from Chloe’s thoughts in the car, maybe it was the small talk that was clearly just being used to keep Beca on topic. 

Beca rolled her eyes and stood up to take the plates back to the sink.  Chloe stretched herself across the blankets, staring up at the soft glow of the lights.  She barely noticed when Beca came back into the living room, playing with the hem of the jersey.  Chloe felt Beca lay next to her, she turned her head to look at her girlfriend, who was watching her with a peaceful expression.  “Beca?”

She hummed, her hand reaching across and resting gently on Chloe’s stomach.

Chloe linked their fingers together, “Are you going to fill me in?”

  “You’ve heard the song I’m guessing?” Beca asked, quietly.  Chloe nodded.  “So, I’ve been thinking…”

  “Please don’t hurt yourself.” 

Beca glared, the smile still visibly twitching beneath the scowl.  “Chloe Beale, let me finish.  I wanted to do this for you because you always said that you wanted to know what I was feeling.  Right now?  I’m fucking terrified.”

_Called it._

Chloe squeezed her hand and urged her on.

  ‘The more I think about our relationship, and how it started… Like… I knew back then… Even though I was absolutely wasted on tequila, I knew that I wanted to be with you.  I never thought…. Never once did I think that you’d actually feel the same way… And I know we’re still America’s Favourite Gal Pals, or whatever… But I think… No.  I know, I want to marry you.”

Chloe bit her lip, attempting to keep her eyes dry as Beca took the ring off her own finger, “Becs?”

She smiled and leaned back, hitting the play button on the remote.  “I know you wanted this song played when… Well, I thought I could do you one better and actually record my own version for you.”

Chloe knew how protective Beca was of her music.  She knew that Beca would have had to have hurdled out of her comfort zone to even ask the original artist for permission to cover the song.

  “I know that we’re not exactly public yet, but do you kinda… Do you want to put this bet of ours to rest and just do it?”

Chloe raised an eyebrow, a chuckle bubbling up at Beca’s terrible wording, “You know, I think we’re even anyway.”

  “Is that a yes?”

Chloe slipped the ring onto her finger and nodded, “How are we gonna break it to the public?”

Beca smirked at her, still shocked at how calm the whole situation was, “I have an idea… But we can cover that later.  I kinda want to kiss my fiancé.”

 


	10. Rumours

**_LA’s Hottest Best Friend Duo Hit The Beach For A Day Of Sun and Silliness._ **

_LA Musician Beca Mitchell was spotted at the beach yesterday, hanging with gal pal English teacher Chloe Beale.  It’s the first time in weeks that the girls have been spotted together, with rumours of a rekindling romance between Mitchell and ex-boyfriend Jesse Swanson._

_Rumours may be nearing confirmation, as Mitchell was sporting a beautifully understated ring on her left hand.  Is Jeca back on?  Stay tuned…_

Beca clicked on the image next to the article.  Chloe was wrapped around Beca, trying to pull her into the surf.  They’d had an amazing day, neither too worried about the possibility of paparazzi following them around, because clearly the tabloids were obsessed with her completely platonic relationship with Jesse.

  “Yo, gal pal!  Check it out…”

Beca felt Chloe’s arms wrap around her waist, “Oh! You and Jesse?  Cute… Why didn’t you tell me?”

  “I guess I just didn’t want to jinx it,” Beca deadpanned.

Chloe snickered and kissed her fiancé’s cheek, “You know what they’re like… The straighter the better, at least until there’s the chance of a scandal.”

  “Scandal, huh?” Beca said, she opened up tumblr and started scrolling her dash, “Your dress ready for tomorrow night?”

  “I still can’t believe you’re taking me to the Billboards…”

Beca spun around in her chair and pulled Chloe onto her lap, “I do have an ulterior motive in doing this…”

Chloe let out a theatrical gasp, “You, Beca Mitchell, are up to no good? I can hardly believe it.”

Beca smirked, “I’m putting the Jeca rumours to rest, along with Best Gal Pal nonsense, when I win Artist of the Year.”

Chloe laughed, “When?”

  “Don’t doubt me Chlo-worm.  It’s happening.”

***

**_Girls Night Out On The Red Carpet!_ **

_Three-time Billboard Award Nominee Beca Mitchell, seems to be putting relationship rumours to rest, while still donning the ring spotted during last week’s frolic on the beach.  Once again joined by college pal Chloe Beale, Mitchell stunned onlookers in a sexy power suit, who were equally blinded by the stunning school teacher in her Versace gown._

***

**_Jeca Rumours Shock Dismissal, As Mitchell Confirms Engagement To Long Time Sweetheart!_ **

_Turns out the rumours were incorrect!  Beca Mitchell stunned audience members, during her acceptance speech for her Artist of the Year Award.  “I couldn’t have done this without the love and support of a very special person.  You’ve stuck by me through thick and thin, even though we both know I’m a moody dick most of the time.”  Mitchell looked remarkably content as she continued with her speech that was certainly not what anyone expected.  “I know you’re all expecting me to thank my gorgeous fiancé now, but I also know you’re all thinking of the wrong person.  So Chloe, bets are off babe.”_

_According to sources close to Mitchell, the relationship has been in the shadows for nearly two years!  How did we all miss this?_

***

Beca tossed the iPad onto the pillow and snuggled into Chloe’s side, “I’ll tell you how they missed it…”

  “Or you could just kiss me and stop worrying about the press?”

  “I guess I could be persuaded.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for sticking with me. When I started this, I doubted that I would ever make it to the end, but I managed. You're all amazing x


End file.
